A Truly Abnormal Friendship
by Anita2131
Summary: What do you get when you put a bunch of witches and wizard together with a metamorphagus, a quarter veela and a half vampire. HHR NL/GD AR/OC RC/OC. Harry Potter x Twilight x Wizards of Waverly Place


**(I own nothing, now on with the show)**

**A/N In this fic Jacob does not exist and Renesmee ages normally**

A truly abnormal friendship: chapter 1

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was a witch, a human vampire hybrid witch. Her mother and father were both very proud when she got accepted to her local magic school. But, they decided to let her attend Hogwarts instead.

Gabrielle Delacour was a quarter veela, her parents wanted her to attend Beauxbatons but she wanted to go to Hogwarts and they couldn't say no.

Alexandra Margarita Russo got accepted into WizTech and Hogwarts. But when she found out her BFF may (cause it's pronounced RenesMAY) was going to Hogwarts, she decided pretty quickly on going there.

Hermione Jane Granger was a muggleborn witch who was constantly teased for her knowledge. She had already read the whole list of books assigned for first year students.

Harry Potter was just told that he was the wizard that destroyed the dark lord as a baby. He was stuck with his relatives in the cupboard under the stairs, not knowing what four girls he never knew would do to turn his life upside down.

Adam Thomas was a metamorphagus. He was leading happy life. He was looking for love and he may just find it in one of those four girls he never knew about.

Daniel Jhones was a muggleborn wizard searching for his true self instead of what other people think he is.

Neville Longbottom was just glad he wasn't a squib

**Anita2131: Let's go strait to the platform**

Harry Potter was not, in the slightest, unsure where to go. After reading Hogwarts: A History for the 27th time, he knew that to get onto the platform you have to walk strait between 9 and 10 and go through the wall. And so he did, and he found himself on platform 9 and ¾. He soon got an empty compartment and  
just waited, thinking about how it could have been if he had a family like the rest of the people. A few minutes later the compartment door opened to reveal two girls, one had long wavy light brown hair and the other had long strait black hair.

"Hello, my name's Renesmee." said the first girl

"And I'm Alexandra." said the second girl

"You can call me May." Said Renesmee

"And you can call me Alex." Said Alexandra

"Can we sit here?" asked May

"Sure, I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Nice to meet you Harry." Said Alex

"But, don't expect us to go all crazy like these annoying fan girls." Said May

They all laughed and were discussing the first year spells they read about when the compartment door opened and a red haired boy came in.

"Hey, can I sit here?" And without waiting for an answer he sat down and took out his rat, the girls were visibly disgusted.

"Do you want to see a spell:

_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow _

They all bit back a laugh

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow"_

They all laughed out loud at him.

"What, why are you laughing?"

"Did you read any of your books at all?"

"No, reading's for bookworms, right Harry, mate?"

"First of all I'm not your mate, second, I love reading, Third, get OUT of our compartment."

"I'm not going anywhere, you're supposed to be my mate, mum told me so."

"Well, said May, you mommy was wrong, get out."

"No."

That moment, a door opened to reveal a girl with bushy hair and a tear stained face. She took one look at the boy and left the compartment in tears. They all, except for the boy, took their trunks and ran after her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Alex. The girl shook her head.

"Tell us." Said May in a reassuring voice.

"Fine, it's that boy, Ronald, he came into my compartment and tried practicing a spell, well, he was doing it wrong so I tried to tell him so he said 'no wonder you have no friends no one wants to be friends with you because you're a bushy haired bookworm. And he stormed out of the compartment."

"We're your friends you know. What's your name by the way?" asked May

"Hermione Granger."

"Well come on Hermione, let's go find us a compartment." Said Harry

After a few minutes of searching they found a compartment with two first years inside

"Can we sit here?" asked May

"Sure. I'm Gabrielle Delacour by the way."

"Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me May."

"Alexandra Russo, but you can call me Alex."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"So, what house are you hoping to get in?" asked Neville

"Ravenclaw." They all answered.

A few hours later, they arrived at Hogsmead station and got to the boats. Harry, Hermione and May were in a boat and the others were in another one. Once they got to Hogwarts, they were led into the Great Hall and waited for their name to be called. The whole group got sorted into Ravenclaw and laughed when Ron Weasley threw a temper tantrum because he was sorted into Slytherin. When they got to their common room, they found out that the four girls would room with a girl named Padma Patil and the boys would room with Adam Thomas, Terry Boot and Daniel Jhones.

The next morning the sextet, joined by Adam and Daniel, were heading towards the great hall for breakfast when they were stopped by none other than: Ronald Weasley.

"Harry, mate, what are you doing hanging out with these people, come on: a dumb blond, a bookworm, two gossiping idiots, a squib, a shape shifter and a useless muggleborn. Ditch them and join me so you can have a real friend."

"They ARE my friends Weasley, maybe you should stop being so arrogant and get some."

After having breakfast they headed towards their first potions class.

"Potter, what do I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Well, you'd probably get no reaction but if the cauldron was on fire you'd get an explosion. But if you add that to a mixture of crushed snake fangs, moondew, valerian roots,juice of a sopophorus bean and sloth brain, you'd get a sleeping Draught so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Twenty points off Ravenclaw for your cheek."

"That's not fair." Shouted May

"He answered that question correctly." Shouted Alex

"And named all of the ingredients." Shouted Gaby

"And mentioned some of risks if not done correctly." Shouted Neville

"And that was a 6th Year Potion." Shouted Hermione

"That was not even briefly mentioned in our textbooks." Shouted Adam

"How did you expect him to know that?" Shouted Daniel

"I'll make you a deal, grab those 6th year textbooks and brew the Draught of Living Death. For each potion done correctly I'll give Ravenclaw 100 points, for each potion done incorrectly I'll take 25 points. Now get to work."

For the next two hours they divided tasks and in the end they got 8 potions done correctly.

"Very well, 800 points to Ravenclaw." said Snape grudgingly, looking for an excuse to somehow take points off Ravenclaw.

When they got in the Great Hall professor Flitwick made an announcement.

"All Ravenclaws are to report to the common room immediately."

When they go there professor Flitwick spoke to his house:

"How could we have earned so many points on our first day back?"

The octet raised their hands.

"You expect me to believe 8 first years got us 800 points. Explain."

"Well, Professor Snape asked Harry a question." Said May

"About a 6th Year Potion." Said Alex

"And when I answered correctly he took points off." Said Harry

"And when we stood up to him, he made us a deal." Said Gaby

"For each Draught of Living Death made correctly, we get 100 points. For each one made incorrectly, we lose 25 points." Said Hermione

"And you made 8 perfect 6th year potions?" asked the tiny professor in disbelief

"What can I say, we're Ravenclaws."


End file.
